


I Don’t Know Where I’ve Been, but I Know Where I Want to Go

by rhoplague



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, eventual leopika, knight!gon, prince!killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoplague/pseuds/rhoplague
Summary: Prince!Killua & Knight!Gon AU inspired by @ackiruu on TikTok!
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I Don’t Know Where I’ve Been, but I Know Where I Want to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to continue this when I can! I’m a senior in college so rationing time can be difficult sometimes :,)

The Zoldyck family founded their values upon power and poise, and Killua Zoldyck understood this sentiment better than anyone else. Even though Killua was the middle child of this royal family, he was singled out at an early age to be the successor of the throne due to the unfathomable potential he possessed compared to his other siblings. Consequently, this meant that Killua would spend a majority of his time locked inside the castle attending seminars and trainings meant to craft him into becoming a model King, which he grew to greatly resent. 

Fortunately, the prince was granted some free time every day, which he preferred to spend in the courtyard. The outdoors was very therapeutic for Killua, as it provided a change in environment from being locked inside all day and could allow him to be alone with his thoughts; however, this time proved to be different from his normal routine when he heard laughing in the distance. 

Killua hopped up from the tree he was sitting under and slowly started to follow the noise. As he inched closer to the voices, his heart began to pound as if it would rip out of his chest. While training to be King taught him many great skills, making conversation was not one of them, and the concept as a whole made him very anxious. Right as he could start to make out three figures standing in the distance, Killua’s eyesight started to become fuzzy, so he hid behind a bush to calm down. Observing the figures secretly allowed Killua’s heartbeat to slowly even out, and once he felt ready, he pried open the bushes and peeked through. 

As he had concluded earlier, before him stood three people. They appeared to be new knights in training who were on their break. At first glance, Killua noted the trio as not “looking like much” compared to the other knights hired by the Zoldycks. The tallest trainee had slicked back hair, sunglasses, and a very lanky stature. A blonde, slim trainee with longer hair stood beside him, crossing his arms and laughing. As Killua’s eyes fixated on the third trainee, his heart began to race again- but this time, it raced in a different way that the young prince could not figure out. Nonetheless, it heightened his already anxious state, so he crept deeper behind the bushes, still watching the third trainee. He appeared to be younger compared to his companions, and had spiky black hair. His face had a smothering of freckles that seemed to dance when he laughed. He radiated a brightness that captivated the young prince. Killua felt that he could sit behind that bush and watch him laugh for ages and never get sick of his bright light. This soon-to-be knight was absolutely breathtaking. 

Soon, the bell tower from the city outside the castle began to ring; signifying that a new hour had began. 

“We should hurry to the knight’s quarters for further instruction.” The blonde trainee proposed, looking over at the other two.

“I’ll race you two there!” The shorter trainee yelled before bolting down the path. The other two knights-to-be followed. 

For a moment, Killua was unable to move. All he could do was hide behind the bush and watch the trio slowly disappear out of his line of vision. For someone who only saw the three for a couple of minutes, he felt a bizarre sense of loss after watching them go. 

“What are you doing?” A voice mumbled from behind Killua, prompting the young prince to break out of his trance. He turned around and found his oldest brother Illumi standing behind him. 

“I was just... wondering who the new knights-in-training were.”

“When have you ever cared about our knights? And why are you hiding? It’s creepy.”

Killua looked down in response, dejectedly. Illumi immediately knew he said something he shouldn’t have. Perhaps the older prince was prone to showing his love for his younger brother in harsh, unconventional ways; but he never took any satisfaction in crossing boundaries he shouldn’t have. 

“Sorry. I forgot. The whole social anxiety-“

“I don’t need you to patronize me, okay? Can you just leave me alone?”

For a brief moment, Illumi saw himself in his younger brother. Watching Killua nervously pick at his cuticles reminded himself of his early encounters with his feelings surrounding the family jester. Back then, everything was so new and overwhelming, and he couldn’t decide if he felt happy or sorry that Killua seemed to be going through the same thing. He thought it would be best not to comment on the blush spreading across his younger brother’s face, and decided to let the situation work itself out.

“Your call. Bye, then.”

—————

Later that night, Illumi sat with the jester, Hisoka, on his bedroom balcony. He sat between Hisoka’s legs as Hisoka played with his hair. Considering Illumi was the oldest brother and not the current heir to the throne, he quickly became the sibling that was the least micromanaged. This allowed him to create a lifetime of memories with Hisoka, completely unbeknownst to his family. Hisoka was hired at Killua’s discretion to cheer up his younger sister, Alluka, who was described as having an “unknown illness” by the best doctors the royal family could get their hands on. Of course, all Zoldyck employees are required to have excellent combat abilities in the event of a raid, and the jester was no exception. Hisoka was definitely one of the strongest warriors Illumi has ever met, but strength itself wasn’t what inspired the prince fall for the royal jester. Instead, Illumi was attracted to his eccentricity. Before Hisoka was hired, Illumi only knew life to consist of routine and duty; but after watching the clown’s hedonistic tendencies, Illumi was able to view life in a new way. Sure, Hisoka could be unpredictable and sometimes straight up cruel; but that change of pace was exactly what Illumi needed- and bizarrely enough, this jester was rather loyal.

“I think Kil has a crush.” 

Hisoka, who was halfway done with braiding Illumi’s hair, paused for a brief second before continuing. “Yeah? That’s not good.”

“You won’t even ask who it is?”

“What, is it me?”

“That’s disgusting.”

Hisoka finished the braid and scooted against Illumi’s back, placing his head in the crook of Illumi’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

“You’re touchy tonight.” Illumi mumbled, still gazing straight beyond the balcony. 

“Physical touch is my love language.”

“Never say that again.” The two paused. “What should I do?”

“About Killua?”

“Yeah.”

“What can you do? You know it can’t be helped.”

“I don’t like that.”

“You don’t like things being out of your control? I’m shocked.”

Illumi began to lean back into Hisoka’s hold and placed his own hands on the clown’s. Hisoka nuzzled him a little bit, which was his own weird way of showing that he cared. They sat silence in their embrace for awhile, just watching the stars and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Illumi began to stand up.

“I’m going to bed. Go home.”

“Can’t I stay here?”

“No, you get makeup all over my pillows and sweat like my bed is your own personal sauna.”

Hisoka eyed Illumi, earning a sigh when they locked eyes.

“I just need some time to think. You can stay tomorrow.”

Hisoka grinned in response. “I’ll see if I can clear up my schedule. See you tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Go home, stupid clown.”

Hisoka climbed off the railing of the balcony and jumped down to the ground floor. Illumi walked to the edge of the railing and peeked over, his gaze meeting Hisoka’s. “I’ll be waiting.”

Just as Illumi closed the door to his balcony, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. After sprinting over and cracking the door open, Illumi was surprised to find deep blue eyes staring back at him. It was Killua.


End file.
